1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a decorative doorway for use on a residential home or other type of building, or with an outdoor fence.
2. Description of the Related Art
Security doors have been used for a number of years to provide additional security for a home, beyond that provided by a conventional door. These doors typically comprise a cage-door-like structure of wrought iron or other suitable metal, hung from the doorway in front of a standard wood or steel "panel" type door. While attempts have been made to enhance the attractiveness of these security doors by adding decor to the bars making up the cage, they nonetheless retain a "tacked-on" appearance, having been designed without regard to the look of the surrounding structure of the home or building to which they are affixed. Furthermore, an observer can easily identify these security doors, as they have a heavy, rectilinear appearance which limits the extent to which the door can blend into the design of the surrounding structure.
Accordingly, there is a need for a security door which has an aesthetically pleasing design that is not easily recognized by an observer as a security device.